Professor Kuhtoons
"I'M THE ULTIMATE RANTER!" -Professor Kuhtoons Professor Kuhtoons(formerly known as MegaDoopTV, formerly known as ToxicStar984) is a commentator/ranter who first began making videos in 2011. But made a separate channel in August 2015, but revealed himself as a commentator/ranter. He left the cc around 2017 and now focuses more on rants. He returned to making commentaries afterward but retired from doing commentaries again in late August 2016, but this time, he retired from doing rants as well. He decided to return to rants and commentaries in March 2017 and wants to make his channel greater than it ever was. He however became Anti-CC and did commentaries separate from the CC. He said on his November 21, 2017 stream that he doesn't do commentaries anymore and has focused his channel on reviewers and fanbases. The two popular shows on his channel is The Reviewer Review, and Fandoms Freaking Suck. The former is about reviewing various reviewers in the cartoon community. As of recording this, he has made a reviewer review on BaseballSam1, Vailiskabum94, and Jem Reviews. The latter is where he reviews fandoms and explains to people why he doesn't like certain fandoms. As of recording this, he has made videos on the Mr. Enter fandom and the Teen Titans fandom. On August of 2018, his channel got two strikes by an anonymous user after his vacation in Africa. Which led to him privating his videos. Keep up with his twitter in case anything happens. https://twitter.com/FormerTrollOnYT MegaDoop vs Clay Claymore Back in 2016, Clay Claymore made a response video to Doug Walker's(nostolgia critic)"where's my fair use" video. He called it "Where's my ad revenue". The video was criticly panned by both fans and critics of Clay which led to MegaDoop doing a commentary on it called "Where's the common sense". Which gained both positive reception and good chunk of fans from. Clay Claymore made a response on tumblur and MegaDoop made a follow up commentary on the post. MegaDoop made a video talking about his final thoughts on Clay Claymore and put an end to the drama once and for all. As of me writting this, they are friends. MegaDoop vs the neo/alt cc Around April of 2017, Megadoop made a video about his problems with the cc. It was a rant on the current state of the commentary community. This led to commentators like Doodletones and Nesmario123 to make commentaries on that video and it would heavily damage his reputation in the cc. Megadoop vs Dabhdude Dabhdude is famous for making videos criticizing Super Mario Logan. Which caught the attention of Megadoop since he made a video about sml getting age restricted and agreeing with Keemstar on the situation. This led to the two of them having a debate on discord which didn't end very well. On February 24, one of Megadoop's fans made a photo-shopped tweet saying Dabby threatened to dox him. Mega forgot to check so this would continue to damage his reputation and this drama is even bigger than that of his cc rant video. Avatars Aku(Samuari Jack) Specter Knight(Shovel Knight) Tom(eddsworld) Grovyle(Pokemon) Reptile(Mortal Kombat) Dib(invader zim) Aran Ryan(Punch-Out!!) People Who Commented on him(As Professor Kuhtoons) Dwebly(Lucas C) Kainu/The dark commentator , Basic Statistics: Channel Creation Date: Jul 6,2015 Group Membership:none Content info(as of September 2018) Total Subscribers: 3,099 Other Channels: Professor Kuhtoonster, Previous Channel: Toxic Star984